


Troubles

by SmallTimeWriter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mischief, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-20 17:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTimeWriter/pseuds/SmallTimeWriter
Summary: Ontari is 1 step away from jail. Zeke is suspended again. Maddie's 8. & Clarke is at her wits end.Aurora's out of rehab. Bellamy is keeping secrets. & the girls, well let's just say they're causing a whole bunch of mischief right under his nose.Now Clarke's the new guidance counsellor at A.P.I & Bellamy's got a C.S.K called Ontari. How long til these 2 meet and worlds shatter?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or the characters, please give credit to those who deserve it.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Why are you doing this? I don't understand. You have a bright future ahead of you and you continue to throw it away." Clarke gripped the steering wheel tight, pulling the car out of the parking lot. Barely able to hold onto the disappointment and anger that she was feeling. "I thought...I thought we agreed to put this behind us after last time."

"I never..."

"Is this the kind of example you want to set for Maddie?" Clarke referred to the eight year old in the backseat. "You should..."

"Why do I have to set an example? I never asked to be her sister. I don't even l..."

"Don't you dare! I took you in Ontari, this was supposed to better your life. You didn't ask for it, I know, you would never let me forget but do you honestly think that the foster system would be any better?"

"I didn't ask to be one of your stray rescues, Clarke. I would have done fine on my own. Maybe you should think about that."

"Fine on your own? You wouldn't have had half the opportunities given to you if you lived in a group home." Clarke tried to steady her breathing. "You weren't just some stray kid, Ontari; you are Roan's kid sister and I...I couldn't let that happen to you."

"I should have stayed with him."

Clarke bit her bottom lip, she knew that part of the teenagers anger still had something to do with Roan but it had to be more then that. "You couldn't. He wanted you to have stability."

Ontari scoffed, pulling her headphones out of her pockets. "I had that with him."

"No you didn't." Clarke could see that she didn't truly believe that. "You're grounded and while you're grounded you need to think about what you want for your future."

"All I want is to be away from you."

Clarke watched the teenager stuff her ear buds into her ears. The 16 year old was clearly putting an end to the conversation and Clarke couldn't help but draw a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. The last thing she wanted was to say or do something that she would later regret.

In all her years she had never expected that this would be who she would become. No as a child she had often thought that she would travel the world painting til her heart was content. That was however, before the car accident at 17 that killed her father and took away any hope of having biological children.  
That event begun her downward spiral where she found herself married at 18 to a 24 year old who was a monster in disguise, and a stepmother of a little boy.  
That little boy just happened to be the reason she survived those six years of hell. The reason she found herself wanting to help others in the same situation.

It wasn't long before they pulled into the driveway of their small unit and Ontari was out of the car and in the house before Clarke could unbuckle herself. "What am I going to do?"

"Get out of the car."

Clarke jumped, glancing in the rear view mirror at Maddie who she had forgotten was in the car. "You gave me a fright." She shook her head when the girl laughed.

"She means what are we going to do with the criminal upstairs."

"Not we, I and don't call your sister a criminal." Clarke sighed as she wound up her window and stepped out of the car.

"1, she is not my sister. 2, she just got arrested for the 2nd time in 3 months. She's a criminal."

"She hadn't gone to jail yet." Maddie skipped towards the front door.

"With any luck they'll put her there this time."

"Zeke." Clarke snapped, before breathing deeply. "Don't speak about your sister like that. Now, both of you inside and start your homework." She wasn't sure when Zeke had got home but she knew he wouldn't have bothered to start it.

"Zee doesn't have homework, he got suspended yesterday!"

Before Clarke could speak her sons name he had bolted inside the house, she found herself questioning how she hadn't known about this and what he had done all day. "Why?!" She closed her eyes, internally wrestling with herself. Perhaps this was her punishment for some long forgotten sin. "Is there anything you need to tell me, Maddie?" _God, no, say no._ She pleaded within her mind.

"Um, Grandma called yesterday and I forgot to tell you."

Clarke shut the front door and leaned against it heavily. "Grandma?!" Just great, her mother was the last person she felt like speaking to.

"And you have to call her back, she said immediately."

"Immediately would have been yesterday, honey." Clarke sighed, she honestly thought she had to have committed some awful act in a past life to be stuck with a day like today. "I need a vacation."

* * *

**....**

* * *

Octavia Blake skipped through the school halls to catch up with her sister, immediately looping her arm through the unsuspecting teens. "So, first day of the year. Tell me, how is it?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "We've been here for a total of an hour, check back with me at the end of the day."

Octavia reached over and plucked the schedule that sat on the top of Raven's books she was carrying in her other arm. "Do we have any classes together? Oh, we had first period together."

Raven raised her eyebrow. "Where the heck were you?" 

"Uh, bathroom?"

"You idiot, literally the first class of the year and you skipped it!"

"Would you relax, it was just English."

Raven snatched her schedule back, unlooping their arms. "Our deal has always been the first week of school we give our best effort. Come on, O, you know if we screw up on the first week then our teachers make things difficult." She saw O's sheepish look. "Try harder, this week determines the rest of the year."

"Alright, sorry. I got carried away with Lincoln."

"He was here?!" Raven's voice raised an octave. 

"Geez, are you Bellamy?! Quit yelling at me."

Raven held the classroom door open for them to enter. "Why are you breaking all the rules? Lincoln can't come here. Do you want Bellamy to skin you alive, then me?" 

"Sorry." Octavia apologised for the second time. "I'll do better."

Raven plopped down in her seat. "Please, just this week. Then we are free to return to normal behaviours."

"Speaking of, cheerleading this year?" 

"Of course. Between that and swim I am going to be spending a lot of time here."

"It's going to be harsh. I'm the same, that and tennis."

Raven only smiled. "This year is going to be crazy."

"Yes, but it keeps Bell off our backs and gives us an excuse." 

"Ladies."

Octavia rolled her eyes at Wick as he strolled by them. He was the resident snitch in their grade level. "Remind me to make his life hell this year."

"Literally the highlight of dragging my ass out of bed to come to this place."

* * *

**3 Weeks Later**

* * *

"This is really where you lived?"

Clarke couldn't help but laugh when she looked across to the passenger seat, the eight year old  had her head pressed up against the window. "Calm down, Maddie, it is just Arkadia." She had never brought any of the kids to the town she had been born in, while she had only lived in Arkadia for the first 13 years of her life, it truly was one of her least favourite places.

"But you lived here when you were little?!"

"Yes." Clarke confirmed, glancing into the rear view mirror, she saw the two sullen teenagers staring at their phones with headphones in. She breathed deeply and reminded herself that this was for the best. "Do you think you'll like it here?"

"Yes!"

Clarke smiled as they drove past Arkadia Private Institution, her old school, the one where she would work. It had been a while since she had taken a job at a school, as of the last few years she had just worked where she could. Restaurants, cafes, cleaning at a local hospital. It would be nice to be back to the sound of voices at rapid speed, laughter and running feet through the halls. While it was a long way from her once dream of being an artist, she did feel as though she was meant for this. Helping kids who struggled, listening to them and inspiring them. She was a counsellor, yet somehow that profession did not help her with her own teens.

"Is this it?"

She was a counsellor, yet somehow that profession did not help her with her own teens.

"How long?" Zeke grunted from the back.

"Not much further." Clarke mumbled.

"Mommy, is our house going to be like these?"

Clarke heard Ontari huff at the kids' question. "No honey, not like these." She took note of the house Maddie was pointing out. A newly built home with rich green grass, and large black gates that surrounded the property. The slick black car and red jeep in the drive told her that those people had money. It would have been nice, but it wasn't her life and she didn't fancy dreaming of something she could not have.

Only a few more minutes went by before Clarke pulled into the driveway of there new town home, it was a set of three all connected. While she longed for a proper home, this was the best she could do, even if it was a tight fit for the four of them. "This is it."

"Huh, trust us to have the most run down looking." Zeke huffed as they climbed out of the car.

Clarke tried her best to not let the words affect her, in fact she tried to ignore them all together. "It'll do for now."

"I think it is perfect, mommy, and all ours."

Clarke felt the car shake as Zeke and Ontari got out and slammed the doors closed. "You are my reason for breathing, honey." She leaned over and gave the little girls hand a squeeze. "Come on, let's go see inside."

* * *

**....**

* * *

"O. Rave. You home?"

Octavia turned around to face her bedroom door, feeling relief spread through her body when she saw it was still locked. Quickly she put the lid on the bottle of alcohol and stashed it under her pillow. Hearing the sound of her brothers boots on the stairs, she popped a mint into her mouth and hurried over to unlock the door, quickly turning around and sprinting back over to her bed, she just managed to open her history textbook before he opened the door. "Hey Bell." She smiled up at him.

"Hey, didn't you here me call out? Is Rave home?"

"No and no. She should be home soon though, swim practice ran late." Octavia still didn't understand why Raven had had swim practice for the last 3 Tuesdays when she wasn't supposed to.

Bellamy nodded, even though he had specified that dinner was at 6, he understood that the girls were committed to their extra curricular activities. "I brought dinner." He glanced at her textbook. "Leave the homework and come eat, before it gets cold."

Octavia could feel the nervousness in her stomach, the last thing she wanted was to be in close proximity to Bellamy, just encase he could smell the alcohol on her. "Let me just finish up this reading."

Bellamy raised his eyebrow, a little stunned that Octavia wanted to do homework. "10 minutes."

"Sure Bell." She waited until he had left the room before she scrambled out of bed and to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

**....**

"What did you get..." Octavia snapped her mouth shut when she rounded the corner and realised that he was on the phone, she just took her seat quietly, filling her plate with food. Chinese. She should have known, he tended to always get the same foods.

"I'm home."

Octavia rolled her eyes, watching as Raven came round the corner. "Bell's on the phone."

"Oh, sorry." Raven mumbled, taking her seat. "Chinese. Damn, I was hoping for pizza."

Octavia snorted. "Yeah, right." She passed Raven the water jug. "How was practice? You're late." She gave the girl a knowing look.

Raven smiled innocently. "Coach had me swim extra laps."

"Your coach seems to be a hard ass, this is what, the 3rd practice that has run late on a Tuesday. Super weird since you aren't meant to have practice on..." Octavia flinched when Raven kicked her under the table. "Ow."

"Shut up." Raven hissed, knowing that Bellamy was on the opposite side of the table on the phone.

"Where were you?"

"I'll tell you later."

Octavia glared but nodded. "You better."

Bellamy hung up. "Sorry girls. Work call." He explained. "How was practice, Rave?"

Raven swallowed her water. "Good. Sorry I'm late, B."

"Algood. Cramming in the extra practice before the meet in 2 weeks?"

"Yep, just working on some of my techniques." She glanced at Octavia but she knew the girl would stay silent. They would never tattle on each other to Bellamy.

"Everything alright at work, Bell?" Octavia changed the subject.

Bellamy nodded. "I've got some kid coming to work with me as part of a community service program." He frowned when he realised his beer bottle was empty. "I may need to take a trip down south, so you might be left alone this weekend. Anyway, enough about work. How was school?" He stood up to get another beer from the fridge.

Raven and Octavia shared a smile the second his back was turned, a trip meant he would be gone all weekend. They immediately bumped fists in excitement.

"Party?" They mouthed at the exact same time, causing them both to giggle under their breath.

"Girls, school?"

"Oh, school was fine."

"We are getting a new guidance counsellor, seems like the last one finally went crazy." Octavia snickered.

Raven nodded, scooping some food onto her fork. "I think I heard something about that, Miss Griffin I think."

Bellamy raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. The new kid I just mentioned is Ontari Griffin."

"Trust the new guidance counsellor to have a messed up kid."

"Octavia." Bellamy spoke her name in a slightly disapproving tone. "Don't judge."

"I'm not. I'm just saying."

Bellamy shook his head. "What will you girls get up to if I go out of town?"

The girls shared a look, mentally jumping for joy that he would be leaving for the whole weekend. "Oh nothing, maybe have a movie night. Nothing to exciting."


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The 100, nor the characters, please give the credit to those who deserve it.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"You have to go, it is your fist day of school." Clarke placed the backpack on the couch beside her teenage son; he was lounging in his sweats watching re-runs of the Simpsons. They had argued about this last night to no avail. 

Zeke huffed in annoyance. "I'm not going. I told you that. Did you not hear me?" He waved his hand. "Move! You're blocking the tv."

Clarke did not move but she did feel the weakness flow through her, Zeke had the power to take away any confidence she felt, much like his father had been able to do. It scared her, the thought of comparing Zeke to his father. The teenager however did have a sweet side, and fifty percent of the time was rather tolerable, however that was usually only when Ontari was causing her grief. "You have to go to school." She reiterated. "And do not get suspended on your first day. Make an effort."

"I'm not going."

"This is not a debate, get dressed. Ontari, Maddie; are you ready?" Clarke called up the stairs, slightly surprised when she heard Zeke's footsteps behind her. 

"Why did we have to move here? New York was great. It was home!" 

"You know why!" Clarke spun around, anger clouding her eyes when she saw him. "Underage." She hissed snatching the smoke from his hand. 

Zeke grabbed it back off her. "Who cares. You don't control me, I smoke, get over it." 

Clarke glared at him. "This is exactly why we moved to Arkadia. New York had to many bad influences." 

"Why are you yelling at this ungodly hour?!" Ontari demanded to know as she entered the room. "Oh, can I have..."

"No!" Clarke shouted, snatching the smokes from Zeke's hand.

"No fun." Ontari glared, reaching across the kitchen bench for an apple.

"Sorry for caring about your health." Clarke snapped. "Just get ready, walk Maddie to school and try to enjoy this fresh start. Ontari, remember you have that community service thing at The Dropship, at 4pm. Do not be late."

"Ew, no thanks."

"Do you want to end up in jail? This isn't a choice."

"I just..."

"Enough. Enough smoking. Enough back chatting. Enough whining. Just please get ready." Clarke closed her eyes to keep herself from breaking down in front of them, she wondered why they felt it necessary to drive her to the brink of insanity.

"Mommy, you can go to work. Tari and Zee will take me to school, promise." Maddie appeared beside Clarke, with her work bag, grabbing her mothers hand she pulled her towards the front door. "Go!"

* * *

**....**

* * *

Zeke sat at the back of the classroom, slumped down hidden behind his textbook, his phone in hand. This was the last place he wanted to be, in a classroom, at a new school with a label as the new kid. If he was 8 like Maddie, it would be easier to make friends and fit in but at 16, well, there is already to many cliques.   
He almost let out a groan when a kid slipped into the chair beside his, the reason he'd seated himself at the back of the class was so he didn't have to deal with anyone. 

"You're the new kid right?"

"Apparently." Zeke replied in a short tone, he knew that if he was short with people in the beginning then they usually left him alone. 

"I guess you've got that question quiet a bit. You should put the phone away, we aren't allowed them in class." 

He didn't even bother with a reply, just pulled up Ontari's name in messenger. For once he cared about where the hell she was, he would be avoiding all these unpleasant interactions with other kids if she was in the seat beside him. 

_'Where are you?'_

He wondered if he really needed to send that message, she was probably at home ditching the class. 

"You got a name?"

Zeke rolled his eyes, damn the kid was persistent. "Doesn't everyone."

"Move Finn, your in my seat."

"It isn't your seat, Murphy."

"I said, move."

Zeke looked up at the tone of voice, it was a clear warning on this other kids part. He found himself slightly relieved, yet surprised when the other kid  _Finn_ moved. He tried not to pay to much attention when the other kid  _Murphy_ dropped into the chair beside his, pulling out his textbook and phone. 

"New kid." Murphy acknowledged, as he leaned forward and kicked the chair of the boy sitting in front of their table. "Oi, did you see the list? Wells made the team."

Zeke watched the other kids face form into that of disgust. 

"I am not playing with him, he's got to go." He briefly eyed the new kid. "Uh, we'll talk about it later?"

Zeke rolled his eyes. "You may not know me but I'm not about to tattle on you, this isn't 1st grade." 

"Names Jasper." 

Zeke nodded in his direction. "Zeke."

"Murphy." Murphy chimed in, before focusing his attention back on Jasper. "So plan?"

"We could plant some steroids in his gym locker, coach will boot him from the team."

Zeke raised his eyebrow at that, these seemed like his type of people, after all that was something he would do. 

"Alright, we'll have to see if Raven get her hands on what we need." Murphy turned in his seat slightly. "So, what's your deal?" 

"What do you mean?" Zeke replied stiffly. 

"He means, no one just decides to move to Arkadia, so why are you here?"

"Oh, it's my adoptive mothers home town. She decided it would be a good idea to move here after my sister," He spoke the term with distaste. "Was arrested." He immediately reached up to grab the back of his head. "Ow!" 

"You deserved it. Don't tell people about my life, asshole." Ontari spoke bitterly as she walked away and plopped down into a chair. 

Murphy whistled lowly. "That's your sister?"

Zeke knew that look, he had seen it in many boys before Murphy and each one had never ended well. "That's Ontari."

* * *

**....**

* * *

"I am sorry about this, Miss Griffin, I know this wasn't part of the job description."

Clarke gave a tight smile. "Things happen, and I'm happy to help." 

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. We've had some major staffing issues these past few years." She stopped in front of the History classroom. "The lesson plan is all laid out, all you need to do is follow it. I'll contact the department and let them know about our situation."

Clarke nodded, of all the ways she expected her first day to go, this was not it. She wasn't even completely certain it was legal for her to be in this position, she wasn't a teacher, she was a guidance counsellor. Though she had a sneaky suspicion that what happened within the walls of this school was not always how it should be. "No problem. Any last words of advice." She saw the Headmistresses slightly nervous look. "Are you about tell me half my class is axe murders?" She teased. 

The Headmistress laughed slightly. "No. No. Nothing that bad. Just keep an eye on Octavia and Raven, they can be a handful at times. Please send them to me if you have any issues."

Clarke frowned, she wondered if that happened often. If other teachers sent the girls to her so that they wouldn't need to deal with their own students. "Sure thing." The bell sounded through the halls and Clarke took a deep breath. 

"Good luck, Clarke."

"Thank-you, Lexa." Clarke watched the Headmistress leave before she placed her hand on the doorhandle and proceeded to enter the classroom. 

"You are not Miss Gaia."

Clarke looked at the boy in the front row who had immediately voiced her presence causing the whole class to look up. "I am not." She placed her things down on the desk. "I am actually your new guidance counsellor, however, it appears I'm your history teacher for today. I'm Miss Clarke." She did find it a little weird how this school did not refer to teachers using their last name.

"Is that legal?" 

Clarke glanced at the back of the class where a two girls were slouched in their chairs, she gathered from the look that it was the girl with brown eyes. "Yes." Though Clarke knew it was most likely not. "Now, could you please take out your history books?"

"What happened to Miss Gaia?" 

Clarke turned to the boy in front. "You are?"

"Kyle Wick."

"Right, Kyle. I believe she has decided to take a few weeks holiday at short notice."

"Typical, she was a flake."

"She probably took the holiday because of you, Octavia." 

"Oh shut up Wick, she probably left because you were low key in love with her." 

Clarke watched the scene, the boy turning bright red at the statement. "That's enough." She took note that the girl with green eyes was Octavia, one of the students Lexa had said to be wary of. "Textbooks please." 

* * *

**....**

* * *

Raven glanced over at Octavia as the new teacher instructed them on how the lesson would run. "A new teacher to break in."

Octavia smiled slyly. "Hmm, at least this one we know. Her daughters already been arrested twice."

Raven raised her eyebrow. "You went snooping in Bell's stuff."

"He left the file out." Octavia spoke as if it was nothing. "Linc said Lexa would cover for us today if we got ourselves sent to her office but I think I want to see how this plays out."

"Ladies, are you paying attention?"

Raven plastered on a fake smile, turning in the direction of Clarke. "Of course, Miss."

Clarke wandered over to their desk, away from the student she had been helping. "You are?"

"Raven Reyes."

"Octavia _Blake_." 

Raven almost snickered as Octavia sounded her last name in a knowing way, and she could see the recognition flicking in Clarke's eyes. 

"I suppose you are related to Bellamy Blake." The hesitance in Clarke's eyes told them that she wasn't ready for the information on her daughter to be released. After all why would a school like theirs employ a counsellor who couldn't even keep their own child out of trouble. 

"You mean the guy your criminal daughter is doing community service with. Oh yes, definitely." Octavia smiled innocently as if she had said nothing wrong. "It's going to be so fun having you teach our class, Miss Clarke, we are going to get along famously."

* * *

**....**

* * *

"You're seriously taking on a community service kid, don't you have enough going on?"

Bellamy glanced over at Nathan Miller, his best-friend since he'd moved to Arkadia. "Your dad called, said he needed a place for this kid, I could hardly say no."

Miller snorted. "It's not that he needs a place for her, he could have her picking up rubbish at a park. He thinks you'll make a difference. You know, Bellamy Blake best fath…"

Bellamy chucked the towel he was holding at his friends head. "I am not the best father this town has, I just run a tight household, that's all." He picked up the cushions, throwing them back onto the couch. The Dropship wasn't his main job, it was a side project he had. A place for the kids of the town to come and hang out, it was a place for everyone to feel safe and included. Something he had never had growing up.

"Alright, whatever you say." Miller sat down on the arm of the couch. "I heard you're heading out of town this weekend."

"I'm undecided."

"Dude, this will be the fourth weekend out of six that you've been away." He watched Bellamy grimace as the statistics were aired out. "Everything going alright?"

"Fine. Just work."

Nathan raised his eyebrow. "We work together, Blake. This isn't work. Is everything okay? Is it the girls?"

Bellamy sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. "You're right, it isn't work but I don't want to talk about it." He hated the thought of off loading his problems onto his friends, this wasn't Nathan's burden to carry, it was his. 

"Bellamy, seriously man, if something is going on you can talk to me. Is everything alright with the girls? Raven's dad giving you trouble?" Nathan knew the moment the question left his lips that he shouldn't have asked it. Vince was not a topic many people willingly broached with Bellamy. 

"He's not her dad." Bellamy growled, and Nathan immediately gave him an apologetic look. "Vince isn't the issue. It's Aurora."

"Your mom?"

Bellamy rolled his eyes, sinking down onto the stool. "She got out of rehab, again..."

Nathan shook his head, Aurora Blake would forever be Bellamy's downfall. "You've been visiting her."

"I've been helping her get set up."

"And lying to Octavia about it." Nathan hit the nail right on the head. 

"I'm protecting her. She doesn't need to know Aurora is out again, not after last time. I made that mistake once."

Nathan merely raised his eyebrow, as if he was questioning Bellamy's sanity. "And now you are making another mistake. Look, man, I'm not going to tell you how to parent but Octavia is a smart girl and she'll eventually find out."

Bellamy was about to respond when the door to the Dropship opened and in walked a teenage girl, a sullen look on her face. "You must be Ontari…"

Ontari dropped her bag on the floor. "Look I don't want to be here. You can talk all you want but I am not going to listen. So give me something to do, and it better not be manual labour and then stay away from me."

Nathan hid a chuckle behind his hand, fake coughing instead. Bellamy was going to have his hands full with this one. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> Please leave a comment, let me know what you think. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :)
> 
> Questions: 
> 
> 1 - I have Bellamy in mind as a very strict but loving father. Now, I'm going to need some ideas of consequences for his kids.  
> 2 - I have all kinds of mischief planned for these kids but do you have any requests or scenes that you would like to see? 
> 
> I want you as an audience to be involved in this writing as well, I want to know what you want to read so this can be enjoyable. I know that sometimes I read a fanfic and I really wish a certain scene would occur but it doesn't...and I want you to be able to share with me if you would like to read a particular seen. 
> 
> Information (Ages) -
> 
> Bellamy 28/32ish  
> Octavia 16  
> Raven 16
> 
> Clarke 28/32ish  
> Ontari 16  
> Zeke 16  
> Maddie 8
> 
> Monty. Jasper. Maya. Harper. Murphy. 16  
> Lincoln. 18
> 
> Other adults: Miller. Jackson. Lexa. Costia. 
> 
> Other characters will be in it but I haven't made a complete list of who will be adults and who will be children. 
> 
> Much Love. x


End file.
